


Yesterday, I met a girl who can “erase her existence”

by M_and_Emily



Series: Yesterday [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_and_Emily/pseuds/M_and_Emily





	Yesterday, I met a girl who can “erase her existence”

I open my eyes and see a vast chamber filled with enough obstacles to kill a legion of people, every trap designed to ensnare or kill with its meticulous designs. From barbed spikes to poisonous gas, surely this labyrinth held some kind of secret beyond its many dangers. And I see the goal...

A tightly shut door on the other side locked with a four-digit keypad code

An alarm sounds and I immediately made my way to the only exit in view, the door, running past the dangerous obstacles with little to no care of the danger they pose like the poison, blades and even some radioactive wastes. By the time I reached the door, my head was dizzy as I punched in the first four numbers in my head onto the keypad

5146

The door opened and I stepped through but my vision faded to black and I fell forward, feeling someone possibly from the other side catch me. I found myself in a hospital bed right after my fall, struggling to sit up before noticing someone else by my side, fumbling through some medicine and equipment. It was a woman who stood there but only her back was in view. She wore an outfit reminiscent of an officer’s authority and a cap in similar likeness rests atop her head, near her tied, chestnut-brown hair which I nearly mistook for an actual chestnut.  
“Excuse me…” I asked with a sight difficulty to bring a breath of my words out “Where am I?”

“In the infirmary, of course” she replied in a tone that told me that I was supposed to know such information beforehand “You did go through some dangerous material” she then continued “But don’t worry, it will be gone soon…” the woman finished organizing the items in front of her and sighed before she turned to face me. Her eyes caught mine on first sight with a look of the sun’s golden hue and she took of her surgical mask to reveal a slight smile of relief. “Ugh” I groaned with the pain of aching muscles traveled across my back “What exactly happened to me?” I asked “Didn't you hear what I-…” she answered and then hesitated “Oh wait, you were asleep” she sat on a chair near my bedside and explained. As she spoke of what I did, I saw my own feats in a different perspective

A spectator’s perspective  
From moving past obstacles so fast that it looked like I either warped or teleported to unlocking the door despite the fact that used the wrong code  
"It was 2146, not 5146"she said  
My feats just seemed too good to be true  
After the woman was done explaining everything, I proceeded to ask her

“Who are you?”

“You can call me Robin” she said happily, pointing at a label above her coat pocket “But please address me properly in public” she stated “And I am the leader of the special division”.  
She paused for a while and continued “Well…technically since I was the only member before you were assigned”  
“Doesn't that make you my partner instead?” I inquired and Robin seemed to realize it as well “Oh yeah, you’re my new partner!” she exclaimed in joy. “…So…um…” Her joy suddenly turned to this awkward stutter   
“What’s your name again?” she hesitantly asked as she felt clumsy to forget such an important thing.

“Berkert”

“Bechet…Berktert?” the girl tried to pronounce my name, all attempts with little to no avail. “Just call me Bekert if you have a hard time pronouncing my name” I said. After things were clarified, she then explained about the division and why I was assigned there, both of which had my connection with something called the “Dream-bound Theory”.

However, I felt my consciousness shift in place and time before I could hear the details, “skipping” most of the conversation until I hear Robin

“Okay Bekert, you need your rest for now, See ya later” before waving goodbye, exiting the room and closing the door behind her. The “scene” shifts and I found myself out of the bed, in the “Special Division” uniform, and beside Robin. We were in another room, alone again, as Robin was explaining the reason why she was in the Special Division  
“Erase” She said and described with the best of her ability “…to remove a part or whole of one’s very existence from reality”  
She gave out examples of how she can make herself invisible to, remove herself out of memory of, and even make herself unable to touch the reality of one or more “selected” targets. However, there was a major drawback

“What was once erased can never come back, it can’t be undone” She said, fitting a multitude of problems from her “curse” into one sentence

Our conversation was ended abruptly and the “scene” shifts again.

Everything was blurry around me, a faint but ominous feeling loomed over like the sky above our heads and I had the feeling that something was off.  
“I’m sorry, I have to do this” it was Robin’s fading voice whispering to me. “I have to leave, vanish from the world for what I have done…”  
Her voice was fading away more and more, like a pen without any ink left to write  
“But please...no matter what”  
I can barely hear her anymore  
“Don’t forget me…”  
And she was gone; I can no longer hear her voice

My vision dulls and fades to black until I wake up in darkness…

...

"Robin..."


End file.
